


Jealousy

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-13
Updated: 2003-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

First Narim, then this Ambassador. 

Jack was seriously starting to feel put out and frustrated. He could only stand by and watch these men hover around Sam, their desire for her clear in their eyes and body. The way she smiled at them, warm and friendly, made him clench his teeth. These men were after his woman and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. He couldn’t even stake his territory.

Frustration ate at him, as he and Sam danced around each other. She wanted him, even loved him, he thought but they did not dare do anything about it. Then to have these men around her with their open desire and availability. It was more than enough to drive him crazy some days.


End file.
